This invention relates to edge guards and specifically it relates to an edge guard which is adapted for fitting onto the trailing edge of a swinging closure such as a door edge in an automobile.
Edge guards of the general type to which the present invention relates are disclosed in a number of applicant's issued U.S. patents such as
U.S. Pat. No. 4,259,812 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,348 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,700 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,148 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,365,450 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,056 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,379,376 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,377 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,387,125
There are also a number of applicant's pending patent applications relating to this general subject which are known to the Patent Office by virtue of their pendency.
When applied to the trailing edge of a swinging closure such as an automobile door, an edge guard provides a protective function guarding the door edge from damage when the door is swung open against an object in the path of travel of the swinging door's edge.
In the usual automobile door construction the trailing edge comprises marginal portions of inner and outer sheet metal door panels wrapped together and welded. This is commonly referred to as a hem flange. While the automobile door is painted, the edge is subject to chipping, marring and attendant adverse effects such as rusting and corrosion. Without door edge guards to provide protection these effects can lead to unsightly appearance and loss of value for an automobile.
It is also desirable that the edge guards provide an attractive decorative appearance since a portion of the edge guard on the outside of the door edge will be visible when the automobile is viewed from the side. Depending upon styling considerations the door edge guard may be a bright metal or it may be color-coordinated with the painted color of the automobile.
Applicant's inventions are also directed toward both bright metal door edge guards as well as color-coordinated door edge guards. In this regard, bright door metal edge guards may be constructed from any suitable metal, stainless steel, or bi-metal for example, and provided with a protective insulation so that the possibility of electrochemical action occurring between the metal of the edge guard and the metal of the door is minimized. In other words, such insulation is intended to guard against rusting. Applicant has also pointed out the desirability of having door edge guards self-retaining.
Other of applicant's inventions relate to solely non-metallic door edge guards which can also provide protective and decorative functions without the use of a self-retaining metal channel. Such edge guards, which are typically plastic, can be directly colored with a suitable coloring so that the finished product has the desired color.
The present invention in the disclosed embodiment of the drawings may be generally considered as a non-self-retaining edge guard since it uses a fastening means. In other words the edge guard does not retain itself solely by its leg exerting oppositely directed forces against opposite sides of the door edge.
A particular advantage of the invention is that a given design of door edge guard can stand a wider tolerance in the door hem flange thickness, yet still be readily and securely installed, and provide the desired protective function.
It may also be desirable for a door edge guard to comprise a light reflective medium which can promote night time safety under certain conditions of the door's operation, i.e. when the door is open.
A related aspect of the present invention involves an edge guard which can promote night time safety and which can do so in a manner which does not impair the appearance of the edge guard at other times. Moreover this aspect is advantageous in that the night time reflector feature can be associated with fastening means which are used to fasten the edge guard on the door edge.
Thus the present invention has many attributes including the tendency to resist rusting, thereby promoting a long attractive appearance, providing a protective function for the door edge against paint chipping, marring, scuffing, etc., and promoting night time safety.
The foregoing features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.